Orphan
by ihazcookee
Summary: Ace, Sabo and Luffy are waiting for there adopted sister Nami to come, but there something not right about her... Ace and Sabo being the ones she hates and Luffy being deaf Max


Ace, Sabo and Luffy sat at home waiting for Makino and Shanks to come back with their adopted sister, soon they heard their parents walk in along with another person.

"This is where you live?" A girls voice sounded in excitement "Yeah." Shanks smiled

Ace, Sabo and Luffy went to go greet her. "Nami, these are your brothers, this is Sabo and Ace." Makino smiled, Sabo and Ace hesitatingly shook hands with her.

"Hello, Im Nami." She smiled

"Sabo."

"Ace."

Luffy walked into the room grinning ear to ear, "This is Luffy, Unfortunately Luffy was born deaf so we have to talk to him using hand signs." Makino stated, Luffy used his hands to say "Hi, my names Luffy!" and ran up to hug Nami who hugged back.

"What did Luffy say?" Nami asked, "He said Hi, my names Luffy." Shanks told her.

"How do I say hello and my name?" Nami asked smiling. Makino showed her hand signs which said the same thing except with her name at the end.

Not long Nami started to settle in with the family especially with Luffy, although Ace and Sabo didn't want to take any interest in her, she was wierd, the way she dressed, the way she spoke, her accent, everything about her was wierd.

A few days later, Ace and Sabo went out to go to their treehouse, "Can I come too?" Nami asked. "No girls are allowed in there." They said and ran off into the treehouse, Nami watched them with anger on her face, "No girls, huh? It will no boys as soon as I'm done with you." She growled to herself and walked off.

The next day Nami and Luffy went into the shed, "Find the keys to the treehouse." She said using her hands, Luffy grinned, Ace and Sabo didn't let him up there because they thought he might fall out and hurt himself, Luffy searched around until he came across some keys and handed them to Nami, she snatched them out of his hands and found one key which she particulary liked which was the key to the safe.

She unlocked it and took out what little money was in there along with a gun, she grinned at the sight of it, Nami took out most all of the bullets but left one in, she turned it and aimed it towards Luffys forehead, Luffy stepped back in shock. "Wanna play?" she asked using sign language.

Luffy shook his head but she cocked the gun anyway, Luffy didn't move from his spot just stared at her like he normally would. "Maybe later." She said and put the gun down.

"Wait here." Nami said and ran to the tree house where Sabo and Ace were hiding out. She quietly climbed up the ladder. Nami pulled a match from her pocket and threw it in the treehouse.

"Hey! Where'd that come from?" They asked, little did they know they had to get out of there because Nami had filled the place with gunpowder. Suddenly the treehouse went up into flames as soon as Nami was down and safe on the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sabo and Ace screamed and got out the window of the treehouse, "MUUM!"They screamed.

Nami watched smiling evily, they kept thereselves close to the treehouse so they wouldn't fall.

"MUUUUUM! DAAAAD! HELP!" They continued to shout but noone could hear them apart from Nami, if Luffy wasn't deaf he would be able to hear them.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" They screamed with tears falling down there face, then suddenly the treehouse made an explosion and started to fall down.

Sabo and Ace fell through the small balcony but caught a branch but they were still too high from the ground, luckily Luffy saw the explosion and came running to the treehouse, the flames got higher.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" They cried, there was another explosion and Sabo and Ace fell, once they hit the ground they were unconcious.

Nami quickly walked over to a rock and came back to Sabo and Ace, she was about to hit them on the head with it, until Luffy ran over and pushed Nami over.

Makino suddenly saw the smoke from the window and ran out the house to see what it was, Shanks wasn't there he was out with his friend Ben.

She came over to see the two unconsious bodies on the floor. "ACE, SABO!" She cried.

She beckoned Luffy and Nami to move back. She shook Ace's shoulders slightly, "ACE! ACE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She shouted, but he wouldn't respond.

She shook Sabo who also didn't respond "SABO, WAKE UP!" She shook him, still he wouldn't respond. She told the other two to go back to the house whilst she called an ambulance for them.

Luffy looked at her angrily, she walked over to him "You're my little brother and I love you, but if you tell mum or dad about this you're going to end up in a worse condition." She made out of sign language.

"I won't tell mum or dad about this but don't hurt my brothers ever again, ever." Luffy replied using his sign language. Nami nodded in agreement and kissed his forehead.

Ace and Sabo were taken to hospital, Makino got the other two into the car and drove to Shanks to see them at the hospital. "There in here." A doctor said and led them into a room where Ace and Sabo were asleep on beds.

Makino began to cry and Shanks rubbed her back. "They're going to be fine, they could wake up between now and two days, they're suffering with minor injuries, which should heal by tomorrow." The doctor called Chopper reassured them and gently held up Sabo's arm to show bandages, "Sabo's got a few burns and cuts down his arms and legs the same as Ace." He said and let Sabo's arm back down, and left the room.

"See, they're going to be fine." Shanks smiled, Luffy had tears coming down his face, Nami hugged him. Makino sighed and nodded.

The next day Makino, Shanks, Luffy and Nami came to see Sabo and Ace at the hospital and on they hour they woke up.

"Mmm, uhh..." Sabo and Ace yawned.

"Ace! Sabo!" Makino cried and hugged the two ten year olds. "H-Hi, Mum, why are we here?" They asked, "Your treehouse went into flames whilst you were in it, you've been asleep all day yesterday and most of today." Shanks said.

Ace and Sabo nodded and remembered.

Chopper came in, "Ah, you two are awake, your able to go home today, when you do, you may walk around but don't be so jumpy and run around at home, and take pain killers." Chopper ordered. They all nodded and then helped Ace and Sabo walk to the car.

They got back and Ace and Sabo layed on the couch, "We're going to go shopping for food." Makino said and at the same time used sign language for Luffy.

"Are you OK?" Asked Luffy (A/N Ok Im just gonna stop writing "using sign language" if they talk to luffy they use sign language.)

"Yeah, Im fine." Ace and Sabo replied, Luffy walked over and hugged the two until Nami pulled him off and held a knife to Ace and Sabo's neck. (Ace and Sabo were side by side on the couch)

"What do you know?" She growled.

"Nothing we don't know anything." Ace cried

"You do know something. WHAT IS IT?" She shouted, Luffy watched.

"Nothing I swear." Ace cried with his voice changing to higher pitch throughout the sentence.

"You. What about you?" Nami asked

"I don't know anything either, I promise." Sabo cried

"You better." She said and put the knife close to there crotch. "Or I'll cut off your underdeveloped little ballsack of." She growled

Ace and Sabo sobbed but nodded and she put the knife into the sink.


End file.
